Oh, The Teenage Years!
by CM44
Summary: When adults are reported missing and teens are killing themselves while looking too familiar, the BAU are called to step in. How will the team solve the case with one man down? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Bang

_**Hey my beautiful doves! I'm back! Okay so three things, one: the guy on the story cover is important to remember for future references. Two:I'll be updating this story every Sunday. Three: The first chapter is gonna be kinda derpy so bear with me. Okay that's it hope you enjoy.**_

_**"Sometimes I wish I could just be like everyone else my age and not think at all." ― Julia Karr, XVI**_

_"When is mommy coming home?" A little boy asked as he hugged his little little boy and girl both had blonde hair and green eyes, but the boy had a tiny scar on his eyelid above, under his eyebrow. They both looked like 5 years old. "I told you honey, mommy is missing." A grown man said._

_The grown man had light brown hair with green eyes. The grown man had a tired and depressed look on his face. A knock on the door made the man rush to the door. A teenage girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes was at the door holding a weird device in her hand._

_Her eyelids were halfway opened her stare looked hypnotizing. "I have a message from your wife. May I come in?" The girl asked. The man let the girl in. She walked into the living room where the children were._

_The man rushed into the room as the girl sat down across from the children. "Go to the next room kids." As they got to their feet the teenager shook her head. "If you want to hear the message, they must stay." The girl said._

_The children's father nodded and the children sat back down. "She told me to tell you that she loves you all and to take care of her cupcake and muffin. Mama, my mission is complete." In a flash the teenager opened her jacket and pressed the button hidden in her jacket._

_A light shone brightly from the window and a boom was sounded that set cars alarms to ring. "911, what's your emergency?" "There's been an explosion, and two little kids just crawled out of the building! Oh my god!" A frantic woman reported._

"Come on, Reid. Shake those hips!" Garcia laughed as she dragged Reid to the dance floor. "Um, I'm good." Reid mumbled as Garcia tugged on one hand then the other. JJ and Prentiss suddenly appeared on either side of Reid and moved their hips side to side.

Reid's hips were still straight even after they knocked against Reid's hips. JJ sighed, "Come on Reid, just a little." Prentiss shook her head and stopped. "There's no point to do this. Just let him go back to his weird comfort zone." Prentiss said frustrated.

They let go of Reid and Reid went back to their booth. "What happened?" Hotch asked. "I got the girls frustrated." Reid sighed and sipped his soda. Hotch was about to speak but the girls dragged him onto the dance floor.

Reid looked around and saw two people who clearly were not twenty one years old inside the club dancing. 'I bet it would be nice to be as cocky as does two.' Reid smiled as he got up. Reid saw Rossi dancing with Prentiss and Hotch having fun with Garcia and JJ.

'I'm just not normal.' Reid thought. Reid texted Morgan that he was leaving after seeing Morgan basically eating the girl he was with. Outside the club was much more nice. Few of the stars shun brightly and the wind had a nice breeze. Reid had to take the subway because Garcia had kidnapped Reid from his nice home to go clubbing.

Reid was already in the subway station when his phone rang. "Reid, hey where are you?" JJ asked. "Already in the subway going home.""We got a case." "See you guys there then." Reid hung up. 'So the weirdo leaves to work like always.' On the subway Reid saw cocky teenagers talking loud and looking normal. 'I'm a weirdo, always have always will.' Reid thought as he went back to his book.

* * *

Reid was actually the first one there and texted the team._ 'Where are you guys?'_ Reid texted._ 'Stuck in traffic, we'll be there in 15.'_ Morgan texted._ '15 what, seconds, hours, minutes?' 'No, 15 bananas. Of course 15 minutes!'_ Reid texted._ 'Right, sorry.'_ Reid turned his phone on silent.

'You know what I think, I think they're just lying to you and are actually taking their time away from you. The weird, defenseless, stupid loner.' Reid shivered at this thought. Reid looked around the bullpen, there was very few people still there.

They finally got there when Reid was 99% finished his second thick book. "Finally!" Garcia said loudly making Reid jump."Oops, sorry baby 187." Garcia smiled. "Don't call me baby." Reid mumbled flipping the page.

Garcia threw herself over Reid's back. "Of course you are, I mean your the littlest of the group so we have to protect you." "I can protect myself." "Sure you can Pretty boy." Morgan said sarcastically. Reid gave him a hard look which Morgan laughed at. "Your cute Spencer." JJ teased.

Reid was about to respond when Hotch called everyone's attention. "Focus on the case. JJ, brief." Hotch instructed. "Okay we're going to Kempton, Illinois. Nine teenagers killed themselves in front of families that reported either their wives or spouses missing."

The pictures were different than anything. The last picture there was a living room and black ashes everywhere. "Garcia your coming with us because they found a device unharmed that you might be able to hack into." Hotch said as Garcia nodded.

"There's also a living victim through. In the last suicide there was an explosion and a neighbor called 911 but when she did she reported that children were coming out of the building, the little boy died and the girl is in critical condition. The doctors don't think she's gonna make it." JJ sighed.

"If she's the only living victim then we need to move fast. Wheels up in 1 hour." Hotch said. Reid stayed behind then walked to Hotch's office which he knocked on the door. "Come in." Hotch called.

Reid came in and was not so much surprised to see Rossi there. "Well I think I should give you two so privacy." Rossi said leaving. Reid waited two minutes after Rossi left. "Yes, Reid what is it?" Hotch asked.

Reid sighed. "I know I asked you this before when we were on the Turner case, but have you ever had a bad feeling about a case you couldn't shake off?" Hotch hesitated then answered. "Yes, but would be better to not think about it. Focus on necessities and at any point something seems wrong, tell me okay?"

Reid nodded and went to go get ready for the long plane ride ahead of him. Five minutes later after Reid had left, Rossi came in. "He's worried about the case huh?" Hotch nodded.

"Gonna have him finally do a solo mission?" Hotch looked at Rossi. "You know why we've been keeping a deputy watch on him for 6 years now." "Don't you think it's time to cut the leash?" Hotch thought about it for a few minutes. "Maybe on our next case I will, but Reid's worried so just one more case."

Rossi sighed and shook his head. "Alright, just make sure he doesn't notice. The last case got kinda risky and he almost found out." Hotch nodded. "I know, there's no need to worry." Hotch picked up his suitcase and started walking out the door. 'Reid won't find out. He never has, He never will.'

**Oh snap, they've been keeping a deputy watch him! Okay please Read and Review! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sticks And Stones

**Hi my little angels! Okay so only a few things, one: If you haven't seen the cover picture, you probably should. Two: I might put this story on hold during this month because of my practice for my school shitz. Three: IF you guys could wait to find out what 'deputy watch' is, I promise it'll be in chapter 4 or 5. :D Okay that's it, love you and please enjoy!**

_**"Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive." - Walter Scott**_

The plane was rather noisy and loud for Reid's liking after the second briefing. Then again, Garcia was on board so it would make sense. "Hotch please, I mean when do I ever get to come with you guys on cases. I'll tell you, never." Hotch shook his head. "No, you can not bunk with Morgan."

Garcia snapped her fingers. "I know, we'll have a vote. Who thinks I should bunk with Morgan? Raise your hands high!" Garcia looked around the plane. JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan raised their hands. "I'm the boss so I count as two." Hotch stated. "Nah-ah, that's cheating!" Garcia whined.

'Are they really being this childish?' Reid thought as his read his book. "REID! Your the tie breaker so do think I should bunk with Morgan or not?" Garcia chimed hopping into the seat right next to Reid. Reid shrugged and went back to his book.

Garcia pouted but refused to be ignored. She closed his book which caused Reid to look up irritated. "Don't give me that look mister. You were given a question all you needed to do was answer it." Garcia stated.

Reid sighed. "Fine, I think you should flip a coin to decide. It's a fifty-fifty chance which it won't be depending on how many times you plan to flip the coin and which coin because different coins also means different possibility.

Which brings up the Pascal's triangle which of course was developed by ancient Chinese but Blaise Pascal was the first person to discover the importance of all of the patterns it contained. Which you would need to search for the tenth number and use a trick called the hockey stick method. I'm rambling again aren't I." Reid said.

Garcia nodded and put one hand on her forehead. "I never knew my brain could hurt this much from a short lecture, and no offense sweety but we defiantly need to get you a girlfriend." Garcia said, walking to sit next to Morgan.

Reid smiled and nodded. "That was mean Pen, say your sorry. I mean Spence can't help it, it's in his nature to nerd out once and a while." JJ said. "It's okay JJ, I know she didn't mean it." Reid said as he was about to go back to his book when the yellow seat belt sign turned on.

'Never once have I ever been thankful for the sign.' Reid thought. When they landed on the ground the sheriff and one very young deputy. "Hello I'm Sheriff Stowell and this is Deputy Cosey." The Sheriff shook Hotch's hand.

"Hi, I'm Agent Hotchner this is Tech Annalist Penelope Garcia, and Agents Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid." Hotch introduced. The Sheriff looked at Reid then at his deputy, then back to Hotch. Sheriff Stowell nodded and showed the agents to the SUV's.

"Isn't he a little too young to be a doctor?" Stowell asked in a low voice to Hotch. Reid was able to successfully ignore the stares and low voice till they made their way to the cars.

"Okay JJ go to talk to some reporters. Prentiss, Morgan and I'll go to the recent crime scene with the sheriff and Garcia go set up at the station. Reid and Rossi go to the hospital and talk to the only survivor." Hotch said sending everyone on their way to their assigned jobs.

* * *

The house was destroyed and ash was scattered everywhere. "I can't believe two children survived this." Prentiss said in sadness. "Just hope Sandy Crawford gives us something helpful." Hotch said as he looked around.

Morgan looked around the couch and found a weird liquid on the wall behind the couch. "Hey Hotch check this out." Morgan called out. The goop was a clear and sparkly. "What is that?" Hotch asked. Morgan shook his head. "I don't know."

At the hospital Reid went into the hospital room while Rossi talked to the doctor. The girl was in critical condition but to Reid it horrified and depressed him to see such a young child at this state. The girl's hair was nearly gone and red violent burn marks covered the girl's tiny body.

Her eyes, are what Reid knew would haunt him forever, was full of fear and sadness. "Hi Sandy, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid said coming closer to the bed. The little girl look at Reid very curiously then gave a little smile. "Sandy I need you to do me a favor, can you do me a favor?" Reid asked.

The little girl nodded her head but looked confused. "W-where...i-is my...b-brother?" Sandy asked as much as she could. Reid didn't know how to tell her that her brother, Alex, would never come back, or she might be seeing him very soon. "Alex is getting checked out by the doctors and may take a long time, sweety." Reid said.

Sandy nodded and tried to grab Reid's hand but didn't have the strength to grab it. Reid smiled and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Sandy, what do you remember anything before waking up at the hospital?" Reid asked.

Sandy shyly nodded and her breath hitched as she felt pain but tried to ignore it. "My mommy went missing two days before teenage girl came to the door and daddy told us to leave the room but the girl said not to and something about a message, then something about Mama? The next thing I knew I was here in this big place." Sandy said flinching into her pain.

Reid noticed her trying to stay strong and her faint breathing, the pain in her eyes, and the heart monitor lowering slightly. "Sandy you did a good job, an excellent job. Thank you, i know you can't see your brother right now but do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Reid asked holding her hand.

Sandy nodded suddenly feeling weak and tired. "Sing me a song." Sandy said in her tiny voice. Reid nodded leaning a little closer to the little girl. Reid didn't know why this innocent girl trusted him so much but it made him happy. Almost like he actually was important in the world.

Reid smiled and sang to the little dying girl.

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive"_

Reid saw her eyes beginning to close and Reid grabbed her hand. Hoping these blasted machines were wrong for once in the history of technology, because the heart beat began to slow down.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am."_

By the time Reid finished the song Sandy had already gone to see her family in a other place. "Well, well doctor Reid singing is now added to your list of the many things you can do." Rossi said. Reid tried to smile at Rossi and nod.

"It's always hard to see young innocent children dying right in front of you." Rossi sighed as he pulled up the blanket over Sandy's head. Reid let go of her hand putting it under the sheet and left. "Spencer, look at me." Rossi said getting in the car.

Reid looked at Rossi, Reid could see worry and curiosity in his eyes. "We've seen worst, you've seen worst. I can see how this could get on a person, Spencer I could tell this isn't what's bothering you, so what is?"

Reid looked at Rossi, Reid could see worry and curiosity in his eyes. "We've seen worst, you've seen worst. I can see how this could get on a person, Spencer I could tell this isn't what's bothering you, so what is?" Reid squirmed at the silence that Rossi had made, unfortunately all Rossi got was silence in return.

Reid stared at his hands halfway on the ride back. "I don't feel like I belong with the team anymore. I feel like a left out." Reid said quietly. Rossi wasn't shocked by his response, yes Rossi has noticed how the team's been treating him also how they acted toward him too.

Rossi nodded, noticing Reid's uncomfortable body language he changed the subject. "So what did Sandy tell you?" "She told me about a teenager who came to the house and had a weird look on her face. Then she told me about how the teenager told them about a message by 'Mama'."

Rossi gave Reid a raised eyebrow. "Could we be dealing with a cult?" "That's what I thought too but wouldn't cult's send a message to the world not just a family?" Reid asked. "We'll discuss this more with the team." Reid nodded. "And Spencer, don't let what the team says get to you. You have gone through so much to get here don't let words get to you." Reid smiled at the kind words and nodded.

As Rossi and Reid were coming inside the police station, another family had been murdered. "We need to work fast on this profile, we already have five families." Hotch said in the conference room. "Before we go to the crime scene we should tell what we know." Hotch said. "There was a weird substance at the crime scene." Morgan said.

"This could be a cult we're dealing with." Prentiss said. "That's what Reid suggested on the way back here after talking to Sandy Crawford." Rossi said. "What did she say?" Hotch asked. "A teenager come to her house early in the afternoon and told her family all together that her mother loved her and once she finished saying all that, the teenager spoke something about a 'Mama' then Sandy woke up in the hospital." Reid stated.

Hotch nodded understanding their new information. "Wait, could our Unsub be dealing with the recent lost of her teenage child?" JJ asked. Reid shook his head. "If she did then why would she send them to kill themselves?" Reid said.

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Okay Reid go to the corners and find what you can about the teenage bodies, you know what to look for. Morgan go with Prentiss and Rossi to the recent crime scene. JJ and I need to control the press as much as we can. Garcia try to hurry up with hacking the device." Hotch said with everyone nodded.

One by one everyone left for their assigned jobs, Reid felt a sharp stare behind his back when he turned around nobody was there. 'Maybe I'm finally losing it, yeah that's it. I'm just losing it.' Reid thought as he drove away but couldn't shake the feeling away.

* * *

The crime scene hadn't been as bad as the last one had been. Except the family member's were shot, and this time the Unsub left a message with the blood of her accomplice's slit throat. "MAMA WILL TAKE HER CHILDREN AND USE THEM AGAINST YOU!" Morgan took a picture and sent it to Hotch.

Rossi sighed at the message on the wall. "So it is a cult after all?" The sheriff asked coming onto the crime scene. "There's a possibility that now." Prentiss sighed. The sheriff took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What now?" Rossi looked around the crime scene. "I don't know." Rossi said quietly.

**Thank you guys so much for the long awaited wait and don't worry I'm finished with my school shit so I should be posting more often thanks once again my dears. _3 ~ 3_**


End file.
